Norma Cenva
Norma Cenva (ノーマ センバ, Nōma Senba) is a member of the Desperados Guild, formerly a member of a Legal Guild that was destroyed, leaving her the only survivor after being found and modified by Lamia, making her body in the same state as Lamia's, "undead". Years later, she joined the Desperados Guild after being found and invited to join by the Guild Master, Randall Flagg, where she was later called Undead Monster (アンデッドモンスター, Andeddo Monsutaa), due to her taking advantage of her current state in battle. Appearance Norma appears appears as a young woman in her twenties, she has pale skin and scars on her body, the most noticeable one being the one across the middle of her face in a straight line, she has blood red eyes with black pupils, long and unkempt purple hair, reaching to the middle of her back, and wears red headphones at nearly all times, hiding how badly her ears were injured, saying one was burned and the other has only half of it left. Her attire always changes on a daily basis, usually wearing simple clothing, such as a pants, a shirt and jacket, or at other times things she simply finds comfortable, however, due to her sometimes spacey personality she often forgets to wear her shirt or bra and instead only wears a jacket and pants, despite the fact she isn't bothered if that happens. Norma also has braces on her arms and legs, meant to contain her full strength due to how dangerous it can be if used on normal people or allies. Personality After the incident, Norma's mental state has been damaged, affecting her personality and intelligence, appearing rather ditzy and spacey, easily forgetting the simplest of things, such as wearing all of her clothes or simply day dreaming in the middle of a conversation, she is also rather shameless, as mentioned before, she often forgets to wear all of her clothes, those being her shirt and bra, ending up with only her jacket to cover her up, yet doesn't appear the list beat bothered by it, as well as saying whatever comes to mind rather bluntly, and is rather foul mouthed at times. Norma is very carefree and somewhat energetic, when not doing a job, but prefers to have a partner instead of going alone, due to her bad sense of direction and hard time reading maps, and would need a guide in order to not get lost. However, Norma is also very irresponsible, often causing collateral damage due to her uncontrollable strength or simply forgetting what she was doing. A common trait of Norma is her battle hungry nature, not hesitating to use violence or fight large groups of enemies even when outnumbered, and as a merciless fighter, never hesitating to take her foe's life in brutal ways, though she would stop if ordered to by a member of her Guild, as she is rather obedient, if she's listening that is. Equipment Braces: The metallic braces on Norma's arms and legs were created by Lamia in order to contain her immense strength, while also restricting her movement to a certain degree. The braces are very durable, which they have to in order to restrain Norma's strength, and though how the braces contain her strength is unknown, but Lamia said it can only allow her to use 40% of Norma's full strength without breaking, which means that if enough force is put into it, Norma can easily break the braces and fight with her full strength. The reason she has these braces is due to her careless nature, so that it would minimize the damage she can cause to an area or hurt civilians or allies alike. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Endurance: Immense Speed: 'Box Magic '(ボックス魔法 Bokkusu Mahou): Trivia *Norma's appearance is based off Gavrill Madaraki from Franken Fran. *Norma Cenva is a fictional scientist from the Legend of Dune. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Desperados